A Midwinter Tale
by Mydarkhorse
Summary: What happens when The Lightwoods and Clary have to go to the London institute. Will The Midwinter's 17 year old daughter cause problems? What is killing Shadowhunters?


Summary: What happens when the Lightwoods and Clary have to go to the London institute and they have to stay with the Midwinter's? Will their 16 year old daughter pose a problem? What has been killing shadowhunters?

**New York, USA**

Clary's point of view

It's been six months since the Final battle.

Six months since Valentine's death. To be honest, These have been the best six months of my life. I've just been living at the institute with My Mom and Luke, and of course the Lightwoods. It's strange not living with a TV.

I have everything I want.

I felt happy as I was Sketching in my room, that was convinently next to Jace's.

"Hey There." Jace was standing in the doorway, grinning like an angel.

"Hi yourself." I replied, feeling breathless. He moved towards and sat on the bed with me, putting an arm around me.

"How are You?" Jace asked, kissing my forehead.

"Oh, I'm fine, I guess I'm just bored. But I don't think I am now." He laughed and kissed me hungrily. I was getting lost in the moment.

"Sorry if we're interrupting something..." Someone drawled. Startled, we broke apart. A sly looking Isabelle and Alec were smirking at us.

"Can we not have some privacy for once?" Jace asked. Isabelle laughed and sat at my desk.

"Nope! Anyway, apparently Mom wants to see us in the Library now." Isabelle told us.

Jace looked at her, puzzled. "Why?" Isabelle shrugged.

"She just said it was important. Very important."

"So we should go now?"

"Yes, I think we should." Alec chirped in. We all reluctantly got up and marched to the library.

Marsye, Robert, Mom and Luke were talking but looked up when We came in.

Marsye spoke first. "Right, to get to the point, their is an problem in London - "

"London?" Isabelle interrupted. "But I thought the London conclave had it sort - "

"I'm about to explain that dear." Marsye said, cutting off isabelle. "The London conclave has been having problems, there are less shadowhunters because some have died of uncertain circumstances. The Midwinters are baffled and need our help to sort it out."

"So what you're saying is - " Alec started.

"Yes. We _all_ have to go to London to help the Midwinters. We are the only institute that can help at the moment."

"A chance to go to London?" Isabelle mused.

"We have to leave tommorow. Magnus will be making a portal and we should arrive at the Institute."

"Cool. So we have to get ready tonight.?" I asked. Mom looked at me.

"Yep. I haven't seen the Midwinters in twenty years. I look forward to meeting them again." Luke nodded.

"Me too."

"Get some sleep tonight. You'll need it." Robert Spoke up. We all left feeling excited.

* * *

By tomorrow morning, everyone was ready. I was nervous, as the last time I had ever been through a portal, I had fallen into a lake and almost died. I shuddered just thinking about it. Everyone was excited, even magnus looked happy standing next to Alec.

"Everybody got everything they need right?" Marsye asked. After a chorus of yes from us, she nodded and went and stood next to Robert.

"I'm really excited. I've always wanted to go to London. I wonder if they all sound posh?" Alec babbled. Isabelle nodded.

"It's gonna be exciting!" Isabelle exclaimed. "I wonder if all the buses really are all red?"

Marsye yelled, "Come on everybody!" We all got into a line and one at a time we all walked into it. I felt the usual sensation of falling and I landed on a wooden floor. Someone held out a hand, and I took it. It was Luke. He grinned at me and nodded. On closer expection, it looked like a library with a fire warming up the room.

"Is everybody alright?" Robert asked. After everybody nodded, he relaxed. Suddenly the door opened and a very beautiful woman with light brown hair walked in. Her kind grey eyes looked over all of us before breaking into a warm smile.

"Hello everybody. I'm Anna Midwinter. Welcome." She said warmly. "I'll be back in a minute, please sit." She walked out. After a few minutes Anna came back with a Tall, very handsome man with blonde hair. He smiled.

"Hello. I'm James Midwinter, and if you don't know, this is my wife, Anna. I hope the journey wasn't too bumpy. How are you all?"

"We're fine James." Luke replied, grinning. "How about you?"

James smiled again. "I've been better. This situation has got us all confused." Luke nodded.

"So, would you like to sort out your rooms first? Or should we talk first?" Anna asked.

"I think we should go to our rooms first." Marsye responded. Anna smiled.

"Of course, would you like to meet us here in half an hour?"

"That sounds wonderful." Marsye said. "Come on everyone." We all followed her out of the warm library.

We all went to our new rooms. They had been marked with a sign on the doors.

"Nice touch." Jace commented. Isabelle rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Mom didn't you say that the Midwinter's had children?"

"Yes, they do. I think the daughter's name is Katherine and the Son's is Nathaniel. I don't know the other children's names though."

We all went into our rooms. Mine was painted a light blue with a small bathroom. There was a small window and a cozy armchair in one corner and a bookshelf next to it. It was a warm feeling room. After a few minutes, Isabelle came in. She was frowning.

"Mom and Dad have told us to stay in our rooms while they talk to the Midwinter's." I opened my mouth to protest when the door opened and a teenage girl who i'd never met came in. She smiled shyly and walked closer.

"Hi, I'm Kitty. Kitty Midwinter. Aren't you Clarissa Fairchild and Isabelle Lightwood?" Kitty asked softly.

Isabelle nodded and smiled. "Yeah, except she's called Clary." Kitty nodded and turned to me. She held out a hand for me to shake. I took it gently.

"Hey." I murmered, looking at her. She had her mother's caramel coloured hair and she looked like her in minature, so she was very beautiful. and her voice! It was such a beautiful english accent.

"Mum talked about you last night. Bit of a surprise though when you came in through the library before." She shook her head and grinned.

"Anyway, Kitty, what's going on about the Shadowhunter problem?" Isabelle asked exitedly.

Kitty frowned. "I don't exactly know. Mum and Dad won't tell us much, just that some of the shadowhunters who have come from Idris have dissapeared. They have made us stay inside now for two days, so the only daylight I get is from the window." Isabelle looked as shocked just as much as I felt.

"Really?" I asked. Kitty shook her head in misery.

"Yes, Nate and I think their taking this too far but i'm not really complaning. I've got the library and in all honesty, I really don't want to get killed at the age of 16." She looked at me. "Do you?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Not really."


End file.
